


Impatient

by khaleecia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleecia/pseuds/khaleecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wonders about what it would feel like to have Aoba inside of him and finds out that he needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/gifts).



> a small ficlet inspired by [this post](http://m-inku.tumblr.com/post/143855398400/you-know-what-there-needs-to-be-more-of-in-this)!

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He didn’t think he could wait for Aoba to get home.

Ren had been sprawled on Aoba’s bed waiting for him to arrive from work and his thoughts had drifted. His mind had filled with images of Aoba. The feeling of his skin on his own. The hardness of Aoba’s cock. The slick way his own dick slid in and out of Aoba. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself completely aroused and incredibly hard.

Aoba was supposed to be finished working a little while ago so he should be home at any moment. Maybe Ren could wait for Aoba. Stretching his neck to see the time, he pressed his hand against himself through his clothes.

Maybe he couldn’t wait for Aoba. The zipper to his pants was undone and he slipped his dick out of his underwear. He gripped himself and pressed a finger to the tip, which caused a small catch of his breath.

What kind of face would Aoba make should their usual positions be switched?

It was a thought that ran across Ren’s mind. It was a thought that Ren discovered he desperately wanted to find the answer to.

“I’m home!” The door to the bedroom suddenly slid open and Aoba stood in the doorway. Ren had been too absorbed in his thoughts to hear the front door.

“A-Aoba…!” Ren’s strangled voice escaped from his lips. He could see Aoba’s face slowly turning crimson.

“Ren! What are you doing?!” The question fell out of Aoba’s mouth despite clearly knowing the answer.

“I need you, Aoba.”

Flustered and dropping his bag, Aoba came closer to Ren and sat down on the bed next to him. “Right now?” He clutched at his hands and fretted for a moment before Ren took one hand and placed it on his cock while nodding. When Aoba grabbed him and began to stroke him, Ren let out a contended sigh and wriggled his pants and underwear lower. With his dick fully exposed, Aoba leaned forward so that their lips met in an eager kiss.

As Ren reached to wrap his arms around him, Aoba repositioned himself so that he was above Ren, whose pants and underwear were now discarded on the floor and whose legs were now spread wide.

It was usually at this point that Ren couldn’t stand it anymore and switched their positions, but this time he was not going to. Aoba pulled back to look at Ren’s face with a questioning stare. Ren stared back and nodded. Understanding what he meant, Aoba reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He dispensed some onto his fingers and slowly dragged his wet hand up Ren’s thigh.

“Aoba!” He could feel how close Aoba was as he circled around his entrance and he was desperate for more. Leaning up to meet Aoba’s open lips, he kissed him hard then gasped as Aoba slid one finger in.

With one hand on Ren’s dick and the other busy below, Aoba quietly asked Ren if he was okay. Vigorously nodding, he could feel the relief coming from Aoba. After a few minutes, another finger glided into him and Ren felt more pressure and a little pain. Unconsciously, he clenched around Aoba and felt Aoba’s fingers scissoring him while pulling in and out. Ren’s dick was leaking so much that Aoba’s hand smoothly moved up and down his length.

“Aoba…” Ren couldn’t bear it any longer, “please… ah!” Ren couldn’t remember seeing Aoba ever move so fast when Aoba quickly stripped off his clothes and reached for more lube. Ren had been so preoccupied with the feeling of Aoba’s fingers that he hadn’t realized how hard Aoba had become. As Aoba had been removing his underwear, Ren noticed a damp spot of precum.

It seemed that Aoba was as desperate for this as Ren was.

Aoba positioned himself above Ren again and looked into his eyes. Using the hand he was using before to support himself, he asked, “You’re sure about this?”

“Of course,” Ren replied without thought. He wanted to know what it was like to be filled by Aoba and to be connected to him in this way. Knees above him and legs spread wide with a pillow under him, he knew that this would be a memory of Aoba that he would treasure.

He felt the tip of Aoba’s dick push against him and then it slowly began to enter him. This was completely different from his previous experiences with Aoba. He felt his insides stretch painfully as Aoba slid deeper into him.

“Ah, it’s all the way in.” Aoba’s hot breaths fell onto his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Aoba held still as Ren became accustomed to this new feeling, especially since he had been in Ren’s position many times and remembered his first time with Ren. It was jarring but Aoba knew that the pain would soon fade and become delight.

“… I’m fine.” Ren’s eyes were shut tight but his arms around Aoba pushed him closer.

“I’m going to move, okay?”

A nod indicated approval and Aoba slowly brought his hips out and then back in. He repeated the motion and as he continued to pump in and out of Ren, Ren’s clenched eyes relaxed and his expression softened. The pain he was feeling earlier was growing fainter and was being replaced by pleasure. His mouth was open and his tongue was slick with saliva.

“Ren…” Aoba moaned as his movements became rougher and quicker. His fingers found their way to Ren’s mouth and held his mouth open. Ren’s canines pinched him.

“Ah!” Ren gasped as Aoba’s slight change in movement hit a spot that sent shivers across his body. He could see the smile spreading across Aoba’s lips as he aimed to hit that sweet spot again.

Ren moaned loudly as Aoba repeatedly struck his prostate and saw stars dancing across his vision. Tongue lolling out of his mouth and around Aoba’s fingers, Ren breathed noisily, his eyesight going in and out of focus. Aoba moved his fingers from Ren’s mouth to his dick, eliciting another sweet sound from Ren’s throat and causing Ren’s fingers to dig into Aoba’s back. Ren’s cock was slick with precum and Aoba began to wildly stroke him, his desire taking over any rational thought he could have had.

“A-Aoba!” he panted, “I’m going to, ah!” The only response out of Aoba was a quickening of his thrusting and moans.

Ren couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of Aoba’s dick pumping in and out of him and Aoba’s fingers around his own dick.

Blinding white flashed across his eyes and his mind went completely blank as electricity traveled through his body and he came. “Aoba!”

Aoba continued thrusting and a few moments later, he let out a strangled yell for Ren before collapsing on top of him. Their sweaty skin stuck together and Aoba looked up at Ren. Ren licked Aoba’s lips and smiled.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
